Vitor Belfort
Background Vítor was born on April 1, 1977 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil to a family of French and Greek descent.4 Belfort is married to Joana Prado and together they have three children, a son named Davi (born February 5, 2005), a daughter named Victoria (born October 31, 2007),5 and a daughter named Kyara (born June 7, 2009). Belfort also had a small part in a reality show on Brazilian television and appeared next to his wife when she was photographed for the Brazilian edition of Playboy Belfort speaks Portuguese, English, and Spanish. He is a dedicated Christian and gives his life first to Jesus who he says gives him peace.10 Belfort believes the most important key to his success and longevity in the sport is that he is happy with what he does. “I just thank God every day. I’m happy. I’m healthy. Bottom line is it’s just the way you treat life and life will treat you back. Make sure you’re happy with whatever is going on in your life. I think the key of life is just be happy with what’s in front of you and the decision of my life is under God and God knows what’s best for me."11 Belfort also appeared in a testimonial video on I Am Second, in which he shares his story of his faith in Jesus Christ. UFC career Belfort lost Mark Munoz in a Middleweight match up at UFC 3, His next match he beat Chael Sonnen at fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, Belfort won his next fight against Jason Miller by KO at UFC 14, Belfort lost his next fight to Kyle Noke by KO at UFC 20 in a middleweight number one contenders fight, Belfort lost his next fight at UFC 24 against Wanderlei Silva by KO, Belfort lost to Rousimar Palhares by Unanimous decision on the prelims for UFC 29, Belfort won his next fight at UFC on NSS 1 prelims against Yoshihiro Akiyama by Unanimous decision, Belfort beat Akihiro Gono by TKO at Fight Night 10, Belfort beat Alan Belcher at UFC 39 by KO, Belfort beat Nate Marquardt by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Belfort lost to Anderson Silva by KO in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 7. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 5 - 0 | Anderson Silva | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 7 | August 4, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.22 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Nate Marquardt | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.23 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Alan Belcher | KO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.09 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Akihiro Gono | TKO (Punch) | UFN 10 | May 5, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.08 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Yoshihiro Akiyama | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Rousimar Palhares | Unanimous decision | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Wanderlei Silva | KO (Punch) | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.13 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Kyle Noke | TKO (Punch) | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.51 | Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Jason Miller | KO (Punches) | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.37 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Chael Sonnen | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Mark Munoz | KO (Punches) | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.51 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}